


Problematic Couples from Space

by imanotaku



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanotaku/pseuds/imanotaku
Summary: Hank Voight is the captain of group of space pirates. One day, after a successful job, he thinks back to the day he met the love of his life and partner in crime





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... I should be working on the other works, but who cares about them? (just kidding)
> 
> Before you read:  
> -Nikud is the name of Antonio's species; the others are humans  
> -All errors are mine and I don't own sh*t

Holding the huge gun between his arms, Antonio slid down the ramp. With very precise aim, he shot three of those horrific monsters. Standing in the edge of the ramp, he observed the creatures beneath him. Their arms wanted to catch him, but no way in hell Antonio would turn into their lunch.

He reached to his pants and took out a grenade. Resting the gun in his shoulder, he unlocked and threw it to the large group of monsters. A white light appeared, blinding Antonio a bit, but his species was prepared for this. They were perfect soldiers designed by Mother Nature.

Antonio ran away after he saw flames burning the bodies of the now dead creatures.

~~**~~

Inside the ship, everyone was ready to leave that damned planet. Their work was finished there and the only thing keeping them there was Antonio. Right now, Erin was replacing him as the co-pilot.

"Voight, everything is set. We can leave any moment," She informed the captain, gaining a nod from the man.

"We're going to wait for Antonio, right?" Halstead asked, receiving a glare from the ship's crew.

In that moment, Antonio sprinted to the stolen vehicle. He leaned against the wall and catched his breath.

"He's in. We can go," Al said, looking at the technological table in front of him. There he and Ruzek were watching the cameras of the spaceship. It was a wonder how they still worked, but Al took good care of them.

Antonio walked slowly to the big control room with a smile in his face. The ship flew away, trembling a bit with the speed. They had to go through the Kailus belt so that the police wouldn't find them. They could be a pain in the ass sometimes.

Cleaning the sweat of his forehead, Antonio entered the room where the whole crew was. Everyone looked at him, glad the nikud's return. Halstead and Antonio shared a fist bump before Lindsay ran to give him a bone-crushing hug. Al patted his back as he praised the man and Ruzek did the same.

After that commotion, Antonio went to store his weapons. Sitting down in his usual chair, right next to the captain, and sighed. 'Everything is alright now,' He thought, looking over to the older man.

Hank smiled and turned to Antonio. The captain cupped his lover's soft cheek as the nikud's tanned fingers ran through his hair. Closing the distance between them, Voight kissed Antonio fondly. They missed each other so much, but now they reunited once again. They were in love and that was mattered.

Antonio pulled him for another kiss, as if he would die without it. Hank tasted the sweet in his lips as his hands went to the younger man's hips.

"I don't want to ruin the moment, but could you keep the third base to the bedroom?" Ruzek asked, annoying Hank. From the other part of the room, Erin threw a rusty screwdriver to Ruzek's head, almost hitting him.

"You could've killed me!" He complained. Lindsay smiled wickedly.

"That was my intention."

~~**~~

Antonio was tired, but today was his day to clean the kitchen after dinner. Which was canned food, again. Fortunately, Hank was helping him out.

Picking up the plates, Voight handed them to Antonio and proceeded to throw the cans out.

"You were gone for a long time," He said as the younger man washed the dishes.

"Yeah, those things got in my way. I had to come up with a different escape route," Antonio stated.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms were wrapped around his waist. The younger man chuckled, feeling the captain's breath on his neck.

"I missed you," Hank said, making Antonio shiver. He smirked and started leaving kisses on his tanned neck.

Antonio moaned, feeling the tent in his pants. Voight's hands explored his body as the man left kiss marks all over his skin.

"Let's make up for the time you weren't here," Hank whispered, biting his earlobe. Antonio arched his back and moaned, lust filling his mind.

"But I need to finish this," He said quietly. Voight rubbed his hard dick against Antonio's ass, making the man moan again. Soon, he lost all reasoning. "Okay, let's go."

The captain took his hand and guided them to their bedroom.

~~**~~

Antonio was sleeping soundly next to him, curled against the captain's strong chest. Voight was having fun watching his lover sleep. The man's face was peaceful, making him look ten years younger.

Hank didn't know how many years had passed since their first meeting, he had stopped counting a long time ago. But he still remembered the day. It was the eighth of February, a very hot and sunny day.

*flashback*

Hank was strolling down the street very calmly. Or that was what it seemed to the outsiders. He was actually trying to blend in with the crowd so that those dumb police officers didn't notice him.

Voight had fled the Earth two years ago, after stealing tons of money of six corrupt leaders. Incredible how they were so blind. The robbery was very easy to do. Put a code here, insert a password there and it was done!

As he searched the now empty street for the police, a teenager ran past him in high speed. Hank was about to tell him a thing or two, but three police officers were chasing the kid. The man hid behind a wooden box, hoping they didn't see him. The last thing he needed right now was to go to jail. Especially with the amount of jobs he had now.

Ten minutes after that, Voight stopped hiding. He had left his gun at home, so he wasn't prepared for these situations.

He continued to walk, until he saw a small body behind a dumpster. The man gou curious, so he slowly walked up to it.

"That's not a very good hiding spot," He said. The shadow was actually a nikud, a species he thought had been extinct due to the war between the staek and the nikuds. They were right, though. Those pigs everyone called staek raped nikud women and killed the man. On top of that, they would sell the children to pigs who would fuck them until they died. Hank was a criminal, but that disgusted him.

But this one escaped. It looked like he was nineteen. The teen pointed his gun to the man's face. He was angry, but his feet were trembling a bit.

"A-Are you with the police?" The teen asked with a shaky voice. Hank started laughing, scaring him. When he calmed down, the man regained his composure.

"That was funny," He commented, "No, far from it. Their actually looking for me as well. What did you do to them?"

The boy relaxed a bit, but didn't drop his weapon.

"I stole some food from a rich guy," He said. Hank chuckled as he leaned against the concrete wall. The teen eyed him with curiosity.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Antonio. You?"

"Hank Voight, pleasure to meet you."

*end of flashback*

After that, Hank taught Antonio how to command the spaceship they stole and started their little group. Erin, his adopted daughter, was the first to join them. She also dragged a man who was very skilled with her into their group. They were followed by Voight's long-time friend Alvin. The group stayed like that for a while, until the captain decided to add a new member. And that was how Ruzek appeared, picked by Al.

While that happened, Lindsay would tease Voight, saying him and Antonio would be the perfect couple. This made the nikud's face go red, while the older man just ignored her.

But after a while, he started to believe in it. What if he kissed Antonio? What would his lips taste like? Would he reject him? Those questions haunted him for weeks, until one day he decided to act.

They had just finished a successful (and very well paid) job and were celebrating. Hank had drank a little too much, but the alcohol gave him some confidence. So he cupped Antonio cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. They started dating after that.

~~**~~

Voight smiled, wrapping an arm around Antonio's sleeping form. This was perfect. They could be wanted criminals, but at least they were together.

That's what matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very appreciated


End file.
